Linear actuators in which a lens or the like is moved using a voice coil motor to perform focusing or the like with high responsiveness are in widespread use. In a magnetically driven linear actuator, a movable element is supported by a linear guide or the like in a linearly movable state. A load attaching member for attaching a lens or other object to be driven is anchored to the movable element.